Sample ーサンぷるぷるー
by Aporiaqualia
Summary: Emu tries to run away from the Bugsters but ends up in a bigger problem involving sampling and for the sake of SCIENCE! Spoiler-free. (Sento/Emu, takes place in EP 44 of Ex-Aid)


"I'm fucked," thought the intern as he ran into a space between the nearby hospital buildings. A sound of footsteps pattered though the corridor where Emu was hiding made the pink Rider froze up.  
"Ex-Aid, remember me?" said the voice. Emu turned around and saw a blue and red Rider and leaned his back onto the wall near him, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Build-san..."  
Build only chuckled as he grabbed Emu by the waist and jumped upwards to a rooftop of a building. "W-wait! Where are you taking me?!" the doctor spluttered as the other man brought him to a corner of the rooftop. He undid his transformation and Emu was greeted with a view of a plain looking man, face plastered with a mischievous smile.  
"Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, or should I say... Hojo Emu?" Build smirked.  
Emu felt a shiver climbed up and down his spine. "How did you know my name?"  
"Didn't you know? I'm a genius," Build said as he pulled the gashat out of the Gamer Driver and leaned into Emu's ear. "and in many ways than one too." he licked the shell of the doctor's ear, causing Emu to squeak out a moan and step back.  
"Build-san..."  
"I am Kiryu Sento, nice-to-meet-you.", Sento announced in between licking Emu's ear. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Emu pushed Sento away. "Sento-san, I know you helped me a great deal that time, but we barely know each other!", Emu told Sento, visibly bewildered.  
"S-Sento-san... why are you doing this..." Emu whimpered, trying to hide his worry with a fake sense of concern.  
"Ah ah, I will get straight to the point!", declared Sento proudly, clapping his hands, Sento pulled out 2 empty bottles. "Simply put, I want your essence! The things that, you know, makes you - you!", the genius physicist gleefully announced. He skipped towards Emu who is even more in shock now. "M-My essence? Y-You mean...?" Sento only replied by pushing Emu to the ground, and he sat in front of him and placed himself between Emu's opened legs.  
Sento cheerfully hummed as he explored his hands all over the doctor's abdomen, curious and excited about his new experiment. The scientist slid his hand under Emu's shirt, slowly moving his hands all over the pink rider's body. Emu was wriggling under Sento's diligent fingers, that were tracing over every rib and curve. The doctor's thoughts were interrupted by a thumb swiping over his nipple and he jolted.  
"Oh? You're sensitive here, Hojo-kun." Sento chuckled as he kept toying with Emu's nipples. "Didn't you promise me that you would let me sample you?" the scientist tilted his head to the side and pouted for extra effect.  
"B-but... are you sure this is the right sample you needed-" the doctor gasped as Sento experimentally pinched his left nipple. Emu didn't know what to feel about all of this, he didn't know about his chest being an erogenous zone, nor the fact that his body was perverted enough to get an erection from Sento's doing.  
"Yes! I need the purest form of your essence, Hojo-kun." Sento excitedly exclaimed and pushed Emu's shirt up and started licking his right nipple. Emu shivered as every lick made his body weak from the slight jolt of euphoria and it made him hungry for more. Sento noticed the change in Emu's behaviour and decided to change tactics by sucking on Emu's chest, causing the doctor to cry out and subconsciously thrusted up, trying to relief himself from the strain in his pants.  
Sento was relentless, if there is a Full Bottle to describe him now it would be Lion - dedicated and quick. For Emu, it would be Diamond. Sento noticed the bulge in beneath him and palmed Emu's erection carefully. "To get it out, we will need your trinket!", Sento said with a spark in his eye, the young man was interested in experiments since young, and this one was no exception too. He hummed to himself as he skillfully unzipped Emu's bright red pants and was greeted with Emu's erection straining through his boxers. The scientist pulled the cock through the boxer hole and it sprung out.  
Sento was excited seeing Emu's dick, it was pretty big, definitely above average. The doctor couldn't help but pant at the butterfly touches that Sento was doing to him. "Woah, it's white at the bottom and pink at the top... so this is a "Gashat"?" Sento obviously playing dumb, to see Emu's reaction. He wanted to play around with Emu for a bit.  
"No, it isn-" Sento pulled his hand away from Emu's throbbing erection with a pouty expression on his face, clearly showing his demand to play with him in his "game". The doctor whimpered and thrusted upwards involuntarily, as if his body wanted Sento.  
"Y-yeah..." Emu forced himself to play along to get this ordeal over with. Sento smiled and prodded the tip of the shaft with his index finger. "It's so... unique. How do you activate it, Hojo-kun?" Sento purring out his variable's name, causing Emu to blush more.  
"You press to activate it and slot it in the Driver..." Emu panted.  
Sento shrugged, "Can't be helped, I gotta do what I gotta do." Sento slid his hand down Emu's shaft and started pumping it, making Emu feel that old ecstasy that he had experienced a million times before for years, but this time, it felt more intense. 'How... how does Sento make it feel so good...' Emu couldn't finish his thoughts as the scientist started to pump faster and elicited a loud moan from the man beneath him. Emu quickly placed a hand over his mouth, obviously shocked and embarrassed from his own involuntary actions.  
"Did you hear yourself? You sounded like a girl, Hojo-kun!" Sento grinned as he twisted his hand as he kept pumping Emu's cock. "Come on, keep making those sounds, I need the best results from this, Hojo-kun!" Sento happily cheered Emu on as he pumped faster. As if his body betrayed him, Emu started to moan, albeit muffled by his hand. "Hojo-kun..." Sento slowed down his hand.  
'Damn it... Sento is just fucking around at this point...' Emu had no choice, it's either he gets the blue balls and Sento doesn't get his essence but keeps his dignity, or he gets to cum and both of them would get what they want, at the cost of his pride as a man.  
The doctor slowly removed his hand from his mouth and let out a cross between a whimper and moan. Sento thanked him by picking back up the pace of stroking Emu's dick. Emu himself stopped holding back his suppressed moans and let them out for Sento and whoever was nearby to hear.  
The doctor suddenly felt it. The start of the crescendo of his favourite part. The climax to the exciting end of this game. "S-Sento... ah... I'm-" Emu choked out the words but Sento stopped him halfway with his lips and started to kiss him. Emu wanted to get even and slid his tongue into Sento's mouth and they fought for dominance. Emu may have the upper hand but willingly lost to Sento.  
"Ah- Sento, I-I'm cumming-!" Emu screamed as he came fountains onto Sento's hand. The scientist grabbed the two bottles in his pocket and started putting in the essence of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid in them. After closing the second bottle, Sento licked the remaining cum off his hand, enjoying the salty-sweet taste.  
"Thank you, Hojo-kun." he said as he left a kiss on Emu's lips. "I look forward to us working together." Sento got up and left Emu to bask in his own post-climax high.

Ever since then, Emu suspiciously frequents a certain lab.


End file.
